


No But Yes

by readwriteandavengers



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Punishments, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Elijah enjoy punishments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No But Yes

Elijah walks into the large, white house with a sour expression on his face. Behind him, the door slams shut and there's a silence through the house. He knows Rebekah is out along with Hayley. He would usually comment on their reason but he's far too worked up now that he's back around his brother.

"Klaus!" He calls through the house, voice deep and reverberating. 

Light footsteps come through one of the rooms upstairs. Klaus has a glass in hand and a small smirk on his lips as he peers down the stairs at Elijah. "Good to see you well, brother." He comments sarcastically. He takes a moment to take a long drink from his glass he carries.

Elijah rolls his lips in between his teeth, shaking his head shortly and angrily. "You know what you've done."

Klaus licks at his bottom lip when a drop of liquor nearly escapes. He smiles widely now, shrugging as immodestly as possible. "I've been waiting for your return. Are you just going to stand there or shall I-" Klaus is cut off by a hand at his throat. It does not force him down the stairs nor does it force him against a wall, instead, it guides him up to meet Elijah's gaze.

"You are absolutely impossible. You can never say what you are feeling." Elijah leans in, his lips centimeters away from Klaus's. Klaus's throat bobbles as he swallows heavily. He's been awaiting this and it makes Elijah smirk cockily. "You could not just say you wanted to fuck..." Elijah says this so simply, so casually, that it makes Klaus whine. Elijah chuckles at that. Klaus's eyes roll to the back of his head at the noise and a smile makes its way to his face. "You're such a needy  _whore_." 

Klaus reaches out with his free hand, grabbing onto Elijah's jacket to pull his waist closer. He rubs his erection against Elijah, disappointed to find out Elijah's not as excited as he. "It's been far too long since your cock has been up my ass."

Elijah's smile falls and a look of annoyance crosses his face. He flips Klaus around and leans him over the banister. "Is this where you'd like it? Or shall I destroy you properly in your bed?"

Klaus bites his lip and extends his backside towards Elijah once more. He feels a familiar poke and the corner of his mouth perks up. "Whatever you would like, brother."

Elijah flips Klaus around and closes the distance between them. Klaus is pressed further into the banister, the bars pressing against his ass uncomfortably. Elijah doesn't seem to notice or doesn't seem to care, most likely the latter, as he stares down at Klaus's lips. "I think I quite like the idea of making you beg for it."

Klaus is close enough to set the glass down on a nearby stand. It's better than having to clean it up later. He brings his hands up to rest on the front of Elijah's jacket, ready to rip it open when the direction is given. "We both know you like me begging for it."

Elijah takes a calming, slow breath, just before he reaches down around Klaus's ass, grabs him and lifts him up. Elijah carries him over to the nearby stand and throws him on top of it. Klaus's legs open immediately for Elijah to slide in between. Their lips crash together predictably, having nothing else to argue about. Klaus is the one who puts his hands on Elijah's face, holding him there, never allowing him to leave. Elijah's the one who grabs onto Klaus's thighs to keep him steady, making sure he stays where he is. Without thought, Elijah's body rolls against Klaus, causing the blonde to moan into his mouth filthily. 

Elijah lifts his chin up but Klaus's hand keep their grip on his face. Elijah smiles down as he rolls his hips into Klaus once more. His brother's breath catches. "What do you want, Klaus?"

Klaus narrows his eyes, anger and pleasure swirling on his face and in his eyes. He leans forward, about to capture Elijah's lips once more, but Elijah dodges him expertly. "I want to here you say it, brother. Everything would be much easier if you would just say how you feel." Elijah's voice his smooth, steady, and infuriating Klaus. How can he be so collected? Klaus is close to unloading and his pants aren't even off yet.

"I want..." Klaus's voice cuts off when Elijah rolls his hips, his erection grinding against Klaus's. The friction causes Klaus to grip onto Elijah's shoulder and groan. "I want your cock up my ass." Klaus grits out. His cheeks are flushed and his pupils are dilated. He's almost ruined and Elijah's barely touched him.

Elijah revels in that fact cockily. He brings a hand up to cup Klaus's neck. He leans forward and bites onto Klaus's lower lip. He moves his hips and Klaus squeezes his eyes shut, the feeling overwhelming. Elijah does it again and again, until Klaus's hips stutter and his breath catches and his hands tighten on Elijah. Those are Elijah's favorite things in the world and he has to watch Klaus with greedy eyes as it all happens.

Klaus takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, as if he'd been on a wild ride. Elijah detaches himself from Klaus and smooths down his suit. He then moves to his hair and straightens it back. Elijah is nowhere near destroyed like Klaus and that makes the blonde very angry. "That's it?" Klaus asks.

"That's all you'll be getting for awhile. I need to punish you somehow." Elijah says this calmly as he turns around and heads back down the stairs. He's so nonchalant that's as if none of that had happened. It's as if Elijah and Klaus had just had a simple discussion of the weather.

Klaus watches as Elijah reaches the last step and heads into the other room, out of sight. He glances down at his lap and notices a wet stain. He shakes his head and gets off the stand. "I'm no teenager," he mutters to himself as he moves to his room to find a new pair of jeans. 


End file.
